


BYE BYE BUGS

by VivArney



Category: Memorium - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for Mel Blanc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BYE BYE BUGS

I heard the news this morning  
So very sad, but true  
The day Mel passed away  
He took our childhoods, too

Bugs and Porky, even Daffy  
Are silent now, and it seems  
That they, and many of our friends,  
Take a farewell bow in our dreams.

We've learned with them,  
Laughed with them, and even shed a tear  
I never dreamed I'd say good-bye  
To the friends I've held so dear

His son is left to fill the void  
To continue in his place and name  
But in our hearts and in our minds  
It won't ever be the same.

So, good-bye, dear old friend  
Time to take the rest you've earned  
We'll miss the magic, you gentle smile  
And all the love we've learned.

Mel Blanc  
May 30, 1908 - July 10, 1989  
He will be greatly missed


End file.
